Racing & Romance
by Keeby1
Summary: It's Lightning's 2nd piston cup and him and Sally are having their one-year anniversary as they realize their true love. Then her jealous, abusive ex decides he wants her back. Can Lightning win the Piston Cup and reclaim his love before it's too late?
1. The Indy 500

**CHAPTER 1: INDY 500**

Sweat dripped down my neck. The cold metal of my helmet banging against the back of my head. The ringing of radio waves in my headphones, his voice chanting, "Come on, Rookie! Only one more lap, kid!" My leathery gloves seemed to meld with the sweat on my hands to grip to the steering wheel, and I slowly bit down on my wet lip. I could see his reflection in my mirrors. Hicks, stalking me at a rate of 200/mph. Then, I saw it, about 100 yards away, the finish line. I was close, first place and I was guaranteed to be in the Piston Cup this year. Then, it happened.

"And Lightning McQueen takes first place in the Indy 500!" Darrell Cartrip roared.

I eased up on the acceleration, and looked out my windows. The crowds stood up, cheering and screaming with happiness. I knocked my head back into my seat as a large smile creeped across my face.

"WOO-HOO!" I screamed. I passed by the pit, and watched Doc as his voice rang through my headphones, "You did it kid!"

"_We_ did it, Doc!" I smiled. I could see Guito and Luigi jumping up and down, Mater had Sally in a death-grip hug. As I pulled into the pit, my pit crew rush around me as I jumped out.

"Well, it's been another promising race for McQueen, no doubt," Cartrip said.

"Absolutely, Darrell," Bob Cutlass said. "Well, this has been quite an amazing race today, with 6 spin-outs and 4 crashes. By the look of McQueen and his pit crew, I think their pretty excited about today's outcome." The camera zoomed into their pit, a mad tangle and mess of fans and pit members and security guards. Cartrip smiled and relpied;

"The only real question left now is, who's gonna win this year's Piston Cup?"

**A/N (AUTHOR'S NOTE): **Yeah, I know, short first chapter. Next chap. up REAL soon.

**QOTC (QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER): **For reference for a friend, where would it be best for Lightning and Sally to get married someday? Make sure to answer, it's important.

Paris, France

Venice, Italy

Honolulu, Hawaii

London, England


	2. Celebration or Date Night? PART1of2

**CHAPTER 2: PT 1; CELEBRATION OR DATE NIGHT?**

It was late in the night. I felt so great after winning that afternoon, and Sally gave me one of the best victory kisses I think I'd ever gotten from her. Tonight was supposed to be our special date night, but of course I had a race scheduled for today. Now that I'd won, my sponsors Rusty and Dusty, my agent Harv, my pit crew, AND Sally all had to go out for dinner. At least she understood about it. After all, the Piston Cup was in only two weeks, our anniversary was in 6 days, and Chick Hicks had already started making death threats to me and my crew.

"You ready, Sal?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa. I looked apprehensively at the room's front door, waiting for Doc or Mater to hurry us own to the cab or limo or whatever was coming to pick us up. With my sponsors, there's no telling where you'll end up every night.

"Almost, Stickers," She hollered from the bathroom. It was about 5:30 and we were in our hotel room. It was inside the beautiful new Marriot in downtown Indy. Rusty and Dusty had done the kindness of giving us a room together this time instead of me getting stuck with Mater. Don't get me wrong, I love Mater like a brother, but he snores louder than a semi and he stays up 'till 12 every night.

The only thing I didn't like about the evening was the fact that I had to wear a suit. I love dressing up, but my old suit had a rip in it from a rough car trip a year ago, so Sally made me go shopping to pick out a new tan suit.

But of course, you know women and men's fashion. She won't just make you buy a suit, oh **NOOO**. She makes you buy a new shirt, jacket, a pair of pants, loafers, a new watch, cufflinks, and the whole enchilada. Sometimes I think she likes the fact that I'm rich just so she can turn me into her own personal Ken doll, complete with WAY-TOO-EXPENSIVE accessories.

We were eating in downtown Indy; my sponsors had reserved my crew and ourselves a  
lovely dinner tonight at La Ploume de T'Route. Other than the free food like most guys love, I was ecstatic for two reasons:

Number One: I was born and raised in Indy, so being home again was exciting for me. After all, I'm a 23 year-old racecar driver; I didn't exactly go to college to become one, and I after I graduated I wanted to be out on my own A.S.A.P.. Not to mention I was gonna meet my parents tomorrow with Sally, Doc, and all the others.

Number Two: I'd taken Sal shopping last weekend for a new dress on my tab. I figured since the retarded airport security lost the one extra bag she kept her dress and shoes in that she PAID to have flown to Indy, she'd want a new one. She'd refused to buy it with my money like I offered, but I persuaded her to go ahead and do it since I make 30 million a year and only use about 100,000 a year for rent, food, and clothes, (Not to mention no girl I've met would turn down a Juicy Couture dress with matching shoes and a Coach handbag.)

I don't know what dress she bought, but it was red, sexy, and I was about to see it in 2 minutes.

*Insert Sheepish Smile*

I looked down at my watch; 5:32. 'Great! We're gonna be late,' I thought. Then, I heard the sink stop, the toilet flush, and the door slowly open. I stood up to look at her.

"I'm ready, Stickers," She said in a low, slow tone. I could see her laugh as my jaw dropped.

Oh God, she looked good. And that dress… a strapless, low-cut, dark red dress that exposed half of her beautiful back. The dress ended halfway between her knee and hip. As she walked toward me, my eyes followed down her shining, smooth legs to show a pair of 2-inch black heels. She carried a small, black coach wallet, and a silk black drapery scarf-thing that hung behind her back and over her arms.

I swear, I thought I was looking into the eyes of Aphrodite, I was just at such a loss for words. I mean, I'd seen her in some pretty dresses and clothes before, but she was a knock-out, better than Megan Fox and Rihanna and any other hot chick you can think of COMBINED. She came up to me and looked me straight in the eyes, then lightly grabbed my tie and stroked it to straighten out. She put her left arm around my neck and pressed her lips colored by red lipstick into mine.

All I could do was let out a small guttled moan and wrap my arms around her waist. After what felt like an eternity, we pulled away smiling, leaning our heads in to touch foreheads.

"You like my dress?"

"God, yes… you look so… so… beautiful, Sal."

"Hmmm…" She laughed, "…Maybe later we could-"

"Hey, you two, stop suckin' face and come on!" We immediately pulled apart, blushing. I glanced over at the door, Mater stood with a smirk and a 'Look Who's Havin' Fun!' kinda glance. Sally looked up at me as my face turned bright red. I didn't know whether to smile, laugh, or yell.

"Daaaang, Lightnin'. Your face is redder than yur car!"

"Get outta here, Mater!" I yelled.

"Awww, shoooot. Don't be mad, I wuz just sayin' that the cab's here."

"Sorry, dude. Just go on out. We'll be there in a second."

He left as I glanced back over at my girl. She looked up and smiled. I returned the gesture, and thought for a second as I picked up my wallet from the table and put it into my pocket.

"So… what can we do later?" I asked, trying to sound sexy.

"I'll tell you later," She said with a smile. "See you in the cab." She gracefully made her way to the door, looked back at me, then left with a haunting grin that only made me want her even more than I already did.

I am so lucky to have such an amazing girl. A jackass like the old me, pardon my French, never deserved such a beautiful, intelligent woman. I had to do something special for her; after all, our anniversary was in a few days.

"Lightning!" I heard Doc yell from outside. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran out of the hotel room and shut the door.

"Comin' Doc!"

**A/N: **I hope no-one minds, but I was going to make this one chapter and ended up elaborating on the lovebirds so much that it would've made a RIDICULOUSLY long chapter. So it'll be in two parts. Sorry 'bout that.

**QOTC: **If you could date any rich/famous person in the world, who would it be and/or why?


	3. Celebration or Date Night? PART2of2

**CHAPTER 2: PT 2; CELEBRATION OR DATE NIGHT?**

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I grazed by Sally as she walked to the cab, then ran to the cab and opened the door for her. She came up to me and smiled graciously, then she stretched her smooth legs into the small car. I smiled and made my way into the small car.

"Where to, Sir?" the driver asked.

"La Ploume de T'Route," Sally responded.

"Yes miss."

The ride seemed to take an hour; maybe because I was a racecar driver or because I'd spent all my time staring at Sally. She'd been looking out the window most of the time, probably checking out the downtown stores so she could go shopping tomorrow… with me. After I'd lost myself in though, she glanced over at me and put her hand on my thigh; I snapped out of my trance and flinched, then looked down at her hand.

"Sorry, Stickers. We're almost here."

"Oh, right. Are the others close behind?"

"Ya, they're a few cars back from us, though. Ah, here we are!"

Our cabby slowly pulled up to the canopy of the restaurant. Quite swanky in my opinion; the restaurant, that is. Perfect timing, too, because it was just starting to rain. The valet opened our door and helped me out. I grabbed Sally's hand and helped her out of the car, and walked her into the restaurant where Rusty, Dusty, and Harv were waiting in the reservation area.

"Hey, kid! Great to see ya," Rusty said with a toothy grin.

"Amen to that," Dusty said.

"Hey, Lightning. You were terrific in today's race. I couldn't have ever asked for a better client," Harv said as he pulled his phone away from his cheek. "I'm here, Jack…" He trailed off. I swear, that man would die if you left him in the Alps without his BlackBerry.

I could hear the rest of the gang pulling up in the background, then they came in and the hostess escorted us to our tables. She took us back to a room marked: "V.I.P. ONLY", then showed us into a room with an entire wall of just glass to look out at the beautiful night life of my city. God, I had missed this so much since I was a kid. Funny to think, I brought my first girlfriend here… Who knows? I might bring my last girlfriend here…

"Stickers, isn't this place extraordinary?" Sally asked me, whispering delicately in my ear.

"Sure is," I whispered back. I helped her down on the velvety seat at one end of the table, and scooted her in. The table was kind've a long square, (in two parallel sides being longer than the other sides.) The room had cherry red walls and a mahogany-stained wooden floor. After taking a moment to soak it all in, I sat down in my seat next to Sally, making sure I didn't step on her feet like the last time we went out to dinner.

Rusty and Dusty took their place at the opposite end of the table; 'Fair enough since their payin' for it,' I figured. Doc, Mater, and Harv sat on the left side of the table, and Guido, Luigi, and Mack sat on the other. I had just realized that Mater was sitting next to Harv and oh God, I just knew this night was gonna end with a laugh. Apparently Sally had just realized that too because by the time we caught eyes, we starting chuckling to ourselves.

The waitress came up to the table and asked us our drink orders. Somehow, I guess I felt like alcohol tonight, so I ordered a ScrewDriver with a Piňa twist. As soon as I ordered, I got a strange look from Doc.

"What?" I asked the curious faces.

"Hmmm…" Doc chuckled, "A picky drunkard." The table filled with soft laughs.

"At least I don't chug my beers," I winked at him. He smiled back, and gave his order.

When we got our drinks, Rusty and Dusty apparently had decided to give some sort of: "You're great, we love you, keep doing what you're doing" kind of speech.

"Well kid, you did it again," Rusty said with a smile.

"Don't think we could've asked for a better racer to sponsor," Dusty rebuddled.

"-Or a better speaker. Man, kid. Even **I** was impressed the way you handled that interview with Louie Danes after the race. God, the man's such a bastard, always beating down you and all the other racers," Harv said, glancing up from his phone for a moment.

"Yeah," Mater continued. "Who knew he actually was fat as a little kid?"

Mater continued to drink his Bud Light like he hadn't even spoken, a wave of laughter came around the table. I just looked down into my drink for a moment, then picked it up and drank half of it in a flash.

"I'll tell you what though; we need to think about getting you a new motor put on that thing. It's getting a little outdated. After all, when did we buy that thing?" Rusty asked.

"Gosh, I think it was 3 years ago. Back before he started the pro races," Mack answered. "Awww, you remember that, kid?" He asked, looking over at me. "Back when you were just a teenager with freckles, an overbite, and a dream?"

Everyone looked up and started laughing hard. Sally even looked over at me with a sheepish smile. I looked down at my drink and blushed, trying to fake a smile. I wasn't exactly the best-looking guy when I graduated, ok? As soon as I got excepted into pros, Harv and my Publicist talked my sponsors into getting me dental surgery and a little cosmetic surgery to get rid of the freckles and acne scars. I mean, let's face facts; appearance is EVERYTHING in this world. But anyways, it wasn't very settling to have that brought up again. I picked up my drink a took a big wash of it until it was all gone; just a thin glaze left at the bottom.

"Awww, I'm sorry kid! You know I'm just kidding!" Mack asked, hinting at forgiveness. I sighed at him.

"I know that, it's just that it's been so long, I never really like to think about it anymore." There was an awkward silence I wanted to break. I leaned forward on the table as if to make a proposition, then all eyes turned to me.

"But, if you ever sell an old photo of me fresh outta high school like that to the paparazzi, around when we first started out together, you can guarantee I'll kick your ass," I replied with a crooked smile. He closed his eyes and he made a clap with his hands as he leaned back in his chair, laughing with the rest of the table.

"Oh, come on, Stickers! Was it really THAT bad?" Sally asked me and Mack.

"Lemme put it this way Honey, a white Steve Erkel," Harv said with a smile, looking over his glasses at her. She started laughing again with the rest of the table. I stared at the wall to my right, with a red face and a light, embarrassed smile.

I could tell this was going to be a long, long dinner.

**A/N****: So, I hope this chapter wasn't really awkward or anything. I didn't really feel a need to elaborate on their dinner either. To be honest, kind of a chapter to fill in the spaces. This IS going to be a very long story so everyone knows; So, if you wanna get out, now's the best time.**

**QOTC (QUESTION OF THE CHAP.)****: What's your favorite alcoholic drink you've ever had? (If you're too young to drink or have never drank, what do you wanna try first when you're old enough?)**


	4. How You Met My Mother

**CHAPTER 3: HOW YOU MET MY MOTHER**

It was 9:00 and dinner had just ended. Sal and I said our good-bye's to our company, got our taxi, and made our way back to the hotel room.

We arrived at the room and made our way inside. As soon as we made our way into the room Sal kicked off her heels to the suede couch. I laughed as I proceeded to take off my tie. She collapsed (practically) onto the couch and let out a long, guttled moan.

"Ohhhh…"

"You ok, babe?" I asked.

"Oh, Stickers…" She moaned. "I'm fine, but those heels… those darn things just make terror on my feet. My arches are throbbing and the pads and heels of my feet are aching so much…"

"Well, they only made you look more beautiful…" She smiled at me, "If that's even possible for you." I smiled back. She giggled as I tossed my tie aside. I sat beside her on the couch; she laid her legs on top of my lap and sat up straight. We proceeded disassembling our ensembles as the table by the couch became a home for her jewelry and my watch and cufflinks. She finished taking out all of her bobby pins and put her hair into a ponytail as I began unbuttoning my shirt. She smiled and moved her legs off my lap. She began unbuttoning my dress shirt.

"You know what, Stickers?" She asked, fingering at my collar.

"Mmm… what?" I asked, feeling her smooth hands against my neck.

"You don't look bad in pink." She smiled, looking at my pink and yellow striped shirt. "We should just pour some white paint into your red car paint the next time Ramone repaints your car." My eyes widened…

"NOOOO Sal," I choked.

"I'm just kidding, Stickers!" She finished unbuttoning my shirt and helped me get it off. She tossed it on the floor and readjusted as she sat down on my lap, leaning her soft head against my chest. I was so annoyed, the tanktop undershirt I was wearing underneath my dress shirt was preventing the soft feel of Sal's skin on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her left hand on my shoulder. We cuddled for a bit…

"You know what, Sal?"

"Hmmm…"

"It's so nice to be with you all night in this hotel room. I love being able to cradle you all day and night." She blushed as I kissed the top of her head. "Maybe we should… you know…"

"What?" She said with a smile, looking up at me.

"Maybe… we could move in together."

"Stickers…" She gasped. "I would LOVE that!" She reached up around my neck and kissed me deeply. I moaned into her mouth as her hand brushed my cheek. She pulled away. "Oh! W-we can eat dinner together every night, and watch movies late, and cuddle in bed…" I chuckled right then.

"Not like THAT!" I was dying of laughter.

"I know! I'm just kiddin'!"

"Anyways, we should probably be gettin' to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Not to mention that tomorrow you get to meet the family."

She yawned. "Ahhh, can't wait."

We showered and got into our bedclothes and went to bed together. After she had fallen asleep, I held her close to me. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm…" I moaned. "Good-night, Sal. I love you."

I drifted off into my dream-world as we recharged for the night, tangled in each other's arms.


	5. Meeting The Family

**CHAPTER 4: MEETING THE FAMILY**

I heard a buzzing noise… the buzzing of an alarm clock. Sally's soft hand stroking my chest.

"Stickers…"

"Mmmm…"

"Stickers, wake up. We've got a long drive ahead of us and it's already 8:00."

"Yep…"

She moved her hand to my cheeks and patted them. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. I placed my hand on top of hers and yawned.

"Get up, lazy butt."

"Okay…" I grunted and sat up. I scratched my neck and looked over at her. She was already changed with her suitcase fully packed in the corner.

"Be quick, we're leaving in an hour and you still have to go with me and the others for breakfast."

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm not really hungry from last night's seafood… I'll get ready."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Because we have enough time, or I could just bring you-"

"Sally…" I climbed over towards her and put my hands on her cheeks. "You worry about me a little too much sometimes. You know that, right?" I asked with a smile. She put her hands over mine.

"Yes, I know. But I need too! If I don't who else will?" She gave me a long, loving kiss and backed away to the door. I stood.

"I'm leaving to go eat," She laughed," but I _am_ bringing you back some food. Cereal, a bagel, or fruit, you're gonna eat somethin' if I even have to shove it down your gas pipes."

"Is that a threat?" I laughed with widened eyes.

"No, it's an invitation," She laughed sarcastically. "Bye-bye, Stickers."

"Later, babe."

She walked out the door, stomach a grumbling.

I got up and started getting ready for the day. I put on my favorite red t-shirt with a dark red lightning bolt jetting down the front and back of the shirt, an old pair of jeans I'd had since high school that were ripped on the right knee, and an old pair of red and grey Converse.

I headed over to my suitcase and starting packing. My shirts, pants, socks, underwear, suit jacket, shampoo, soap, etc.. My list goes on….

Right as I was brushing my teeth, my iPhone went off. I spit out the minty paste burning my insides and rushed to the nightstand. I answered and put the phone up to my cheek, then spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and rubbed whatever ended up hitting the screen.

"What a nice way to greet your kin…" The voice over the phone laughed.

"Mom!" I yelped.

"Hi Sweetie! You haven't forgotten about-"

"No! Sally, Doc, the others and I will meet you up!"

"We're still eating here at home, right?"

"Not unless you set the kitchen on fire," I laughed.

"Not this time! Your father fixed the gas line."

"Sure, I'll believe that…" I said. Mom laughed.

"Listen, I gotta go. Lizzi is-LIGHTNING! MOMMY, IS THAT LIGHTNING!" A small child squealed from the other end of the line. "LET ME TALK TO HIM!" "Give me the phone!" "Lightning!" "No! Lightning, I've gotta go." "NO!"

"Ok, mom. Tell Lizzie I said hi!"

"I will. Love you!"

"Love you, mom! Bye."

I hung up the phone and finished packing my suitcase. After I was finished, I plopped on the bed and watched some news. Mainly coverage from the race, but some cartoons and old movies. All of a sudden, the door handle opened, and Sally came in with a small paper bag.

"Brought you some food!" She said as she sat it beside me.

"Thanks, Sal," I said as I pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

I opened the bag to find a can of pineapples, a chocolate donut, a plastic bottle of orange juice, and a bowl of scrambled eggs with 4 strips of bacon. Mmmm… it's smelled good.

"Eat up! We've gotta go meet your family in 30 minutes. I'll bring your crap out to the cab and get everything ready."

"Ok, thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I headed out to the cab after I finished, where Sally and the others were waiting.

"Ready to go?" Doc asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "My mom said everything's ready at my place."

"Let's go!" Sally said.

"On it," I replied as we piled into our cabs.

I looked back at the hotel, then to Sally. She smiled back and nuzzled me shoulder. I smiled nervously. My heart was pounding, I couldn't think.

'Is she going to like the family? What if my mom gets all judgmental again like my last girlfriend…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been half an hour. I looked out the window to see a familiar corn field. Old man River's farm. Then, my house next to it! I could see the old home glistening in the sun, like a welcoming embrace from a lost lover.

"Stickers, look! Is that your house?"

"Yeah. Almost forgot how big it is."

"It's giant! It's like, 3 stories!"

"Plus the garage and attic."

"That's awesome!"

We pulled into the parking lot, the other cab behind. Toys, bikes, and crap littered the lawn. Looks like nothing's changed since I left. We pulled out our luggage and the others followed behind. We reached the porch and I hesitantly knocked on the door. After a moment, my mother opened the door and hugged me. She was not as old as you'd think. She's 41, with brown hair and blue eyes, just like me.

"Lightning! Oh, we missed you so much."

"Hi mom." I laughed as I hugged her. I turned around and gestured to everybody.

"Hello everyone! Let's help you to your rooms.

We walked into the house and heard a rumble coming from the stairs. All of a sudden we heard giggling. I looked up the stairs and saw that my 4 youngest sisters were peering over the railing.

"LIGHTNING!" They all yelled as they bolted down the stairs.

"Oh no!" I laughed as I back up towards Doc. They jumped and piled on top of me, giggling and pulling my at my clothes and hair.

"Girls, cut that out!" My mom laughed.

"Dang, Lightnin'! You never told us you had such a big family!" Mater joked.

"No wonder you always attack us," Doc smiled.

I sat up for a moment, fighting off my sisters.

"This is only half of my siblings," I said, smiling. They all looked amazed.

"Are you serious?" Luigi asked.

"The older girls just don't jump on him like they're getting ready to mug him," Mom laughed.

"Where's Portia, Diane, and Naveah?" I asked my mom.

"Portia drove them to the movies, they'll be back in a few hours."

"Come on, girls. We've gotta go to our rooms," I said, standing up.

"Awwww," they moaned.

"Well," Mom laughed. "Lemme show you to your rooms."

"Good idea!" Mater yawned. "I'm bushed."

"Mater, it'sa only 11:00," Liugi said.

"I don' care! I'm still tired!"

We traveled up the stairs to a small hallway with 4 doors.

"You can divide rooms as you like," My mom said.

"Guido and-a I can-a take a room," Luigi said. Mater looked in a room and found a room with one bed."

"This'n only has one bed!" He said.

"Uh, Mater. Why don't you take that room. No offense, but I don't think a freight train is as loud as your snoring," Mack laughed.

"N' Mack and I can take a room," Doc said.

"And, I guess that leaves me and Sally to a room," I said nodding. Everyone else descended into their rooms except Mater.

Mom tapped me, "I'm not sure I'm ok with you two being in that room."

"Mom."

"What?"

"Mom. I'm 21. I don't need adult supervision, here," I said, raising a brow.

"Fine. But if I find that you've locked the door other than when you're changing or showering, you'll be sleeping with Beaner outside."

"Don't worry, Mrs. McQueen. You can trust us," Sally said.

"Yeah! And if I hear somethin' I squirt them with a water hose!" Mater said, walking to his room.

"Hmmm…" My mom laughed. "Thank you Mater. And Sally, I trust you. It's the young man, here, I'm worried about."

"Mom!" I yelled, blushing.

"Alright. You kids get settled in. Dinner's in a few hours. I expect to see you downstairs, Lightning. You need to see you sisters and father!"

"Ok, mom." I said hugging her. She descended down the stairs.

We walked into the room. There was one lone bed befriending an old NASCAR poster.

"This… this was your room!" Sally asked.

"Yep… home sweet home." I smiled, hugging her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Felt that this was getting a little long. Update tomorrow or Monday!**

**QOTC (QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER): ****What do you want to name you kids?**


End file.
